


The Scariest Thing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Halloween Drabble coupled with "Hotstuff"





	The Scariest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ships: Midnight Confessions

  
The Scariest Thing  
by alloy

“Do you parents understand the concept of Halloween Hermione?”

Ron had whispered. The pair of them were sitting in the back of her parents car en route to a local orphanage to entertain the children on Halloween.

Hermione started. 

Her mind was elsewhere. In truth she was feeling rather warm in the heavy overcoat she had chosen to wear over her costume. 

She didn’t want Ron to see it, at least not yet.

“Hermione.”

Honestly the skimpiness of the outfit left her feeling a little….naked.

“Hermione.” Ron’s whisper was terse. “Halloween costumes are supposed to be scary.”

“Not necessarily Ron.”

“But your mum said they were.”

Hermione looked at her parents, dressed identically in lime green tunics and drawstring trousers. A small black bag rested on the dashboard.

“To the muggle children they will be terrifying.”

“But what are they?” There was exasperation in his voice.

“Dentists”


End file.
